1D Imagines
by Dragoness5677
Summary: Harrys P.O.V "Harry where are you?" Zayn said as he waited for me to come down stairs to go on our first date. Me and Zayn just got together yesterday and was so excited that this is my first date ever with a guy. "Coming Zaynie" I called back and ran down stairs and kissed Zayn's cheek. 15 minutes later Me and Zayn turned up to the restraunt and then got out of the car and went
1. Chapter 1

Zarry

**Hello this is my first book so yeah. XX **

**Harrys P.O.V**

_"_Harry where are you?" Zayn said as he waited for me to come down stairs to go on our first date. Me and Zayn just got together yesterday and was so excited that this is my first date ever with a guy.

"Coming Zaynie" I called back and ran down stairs and kissed Zayn's cheek.

1_5 minutes later_

Me and Zayn turned up to the restraunt and then got out of the car and went inside and took a seat.

"Hi I'm Chloe and I will be serving you tonight" Chloe said with bit of jealousy in her voice. Once me and Zayn ordered and started eating and telling Zayn a funny joke.

"So, so tell me that again Harry" Zayn's says while laughing.

"Why did the mushroom go to the party?"

"Why"

"Cause he was a _fungi"_

Both of us were laughing at the joke and then something happened at a blink of an eye there was a terrible crash at the restraunt that me and Zayn were at. I woke up in hospital with a cast around my arm then suddenly the doctor came in and said that he might not make it through. I was upset that Zayn might die in the Hospital.

_5 days later_

I was out of hospital with my parents, Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall.

"Harry it will be ok dear." Mom said

"No he won't he will die in hospital." as I sobbed in to Liam who was sitting next me. The Doctor came in

"Harry Styles"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to say that Zayn has lost his left foot due to the car ramed in to him"

I was crying that Zayn had lost a foot.

"Can I-I-I see h-him s-sir" as I trembled with happiness and sadness.

"Yes you can. Room 364 level 3"

I went to Zayn's room and I saw him with a missing left foot and realised he lost it.

"Hey babe how are you?" he said.

"'M fine and promise not to do that again" I said while shaking

"I promise" Zayn replied

_**Morgan Freeman voice:**_

"Few years later Zayn and Harry got married and had 4 kids and the fake foot didn't bothered Zayn at all. Zayn loved kids grow up to be what they wanted"

**I hope you liked it! Comment anything.**

**VOTE**

**SHARE :) XOXO**


	2. Narry Part 1

Zarry

**Hello this is my first book so yeah. XX **

**Harrys P.O.V**

_"_Harry where are you?" Zayn said as he waited for me to come down stairs to go on our first date. Me and Zayn just got together yesterday and was so excited that this is my first date ever with a guy.

"Coming Zaynie" I called back and ran down stairs and kissed Zayn's cheek.

1_5 minutes later_

Me and Zayn turned up to the restraunt and then got out of the car and went inside and took a seat.

"Hi I'm Chloe and I will be serving you tonight" Chloe said with bit of jealousy in her voice. Once me and Zayn ordered and started eating and telling Zayn a funny joke.

"So, so tell me that again Harry" Zayn's says while laughing.

"Why did the mushroom go to the party?"

"Why"

"Cause he was a _fungi"_

Both of us were laughing at the joke and then something happened at a blink of an eye there was a terrible crash at the restraunt that me and Zayn were at. I woke up in hospital with a cast around my arm then suddenly the doctor came in and said that he might not make it through. I was upset that Zayn might die in the Hospital.

_5 days later_

I was out of hospital with my parents, Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall.

"Harry it will be ok dear." Mom said

"No he won't he will die in hospital." as I sobbed in to Liam who was sitting next me. The Doctor came in

"Harry Styles"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to say that Zayn has lost his left foot due to the car ramed in to him"

I was crying that Zayn had lost a foot.

"Can I-I-I see h-him s-sir" as I trembled with happiness and sadness.

"Yes you can. Room 364 level 3"

I went to Zayn's room and I saw him with a missing left foot and realised he lost it.

"Hey babe how are you?" he said.

"'M fine and promise not to do that again" I said while shaking

"I promise" Zayn replied

_**Morgan Freeman voice:**_

"Few years later Zayn and Harry got married and had 4 kids and the fake foot didn't bothered Zayn at all. Zayn loved kids grow up to be what they wanted"

**I hope you liked it! Comment anything.**

**VOTE**

**SHARE :) XOXO**


End file.
